


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Month 2019

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 5ds month, F/F, F/M, Gen, cameos by rin and yugo, fem!Divine, tags will be updated with new fics!, updated daily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompts from yugioh 5ds month 2019! | also posted on tumblr (divinelovemail)





	1. A Hero of Planetary Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll hopefully be doing every day!! sorry these are so short

The room was empty, cold, but Yusei felt content. For someone with such loud, excitable friends, he had a real appreciation for the quiet. Maybe that was to be expected, considering his introverted stare of mind. 

Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he glanced towards his bike, glistening bright red underneath the flickering lights. He’d have to change the bulb soon (or get Jack to in exchange for coffee; simple pleasures, that guy). As he considered that, his eyelids began to feel heavy, and he leant against the back of the couch, dozing off rather quickly. 

By the time anyone came home, he was fast asleep, having shifted enough to be laying upon the cool leather; he seemed too content to wake.


	2. A Well-Loved Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortune Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the late second day

The room held a heavier aura the moment the two redheads entered the room; it terrified the twins, confused the other competitors, intrigued Yusei. And it only increased as the dark haired man watched the taller of the two leave the room once again. No one came even slightly near her once she was alone, despite a lingering sadness behind the eyes that longed to be soothed. Sitting down upon the couch, as far away from Yusei and the twins as she could physically get without leaving the room entirely, gaze focused on the tall, narcissistic blond that stood guard down in the stadium. A tightness in her throat, as she felt blue eyes on the back of her head. Twisting her body round, eyes narrow and heartless (a technique taught by her leader), she snarled, “The fuck do you want?”


	3. Friends from Unexpected Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team 5ds own a daycare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing as day 3 was my divaki playlist, i feel a need to make smth silly for this

‘Team 5D’s daycare,’ the sign in front of the building stood proud, shining down at any and every person that walked past. It had attracted many customers over the months, though Aki’s sweet nature, Crow’s knack for cooking, and Yusei’s willingness to show children different things were what truly attracted families to use the business. 

A young green-haired girl, Rin (a regular), lay with her head on Aki’s lap as the woman quietly read to her; Winnie The Pooh, a classic. A loud yawn escaped her lips, causing the redhead to pause, a light smile upon her lips. But she was to keep reading, it seemed, until Yugo came bursting through the door, a wide toothy grin – Yusei followed after with an amused expression. Brown eyes glanced over towards him once the young girl plodded off, glad to see her friend again.

“He’s learnt how to demand ramen, it seems.”

She sighed, “Jack…”


	4. King for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack would do anything for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look at me im catching up uwu

“I said… give me the coffee!” Usually, there was an air of anger around Mister Atlas, but today, he looked as though he could cry. He had been on a caffeine ban (something he mocked until he realised how badly he needed it). Yusei was allowed coffee, Crow was drinking it in excess just to spite him, Aki was full of her frappuccino’s and iced coffee gifts for the rest of them… And Jack was stuck with a smoothie. 

But he had gotten desperate, sly, and contacted Carly with a plead for something. He could sense the way her brows furrowed as he huffed and puffed down the phone.

“You want me to… bring you a cold brew?” Was it really worth this level of drama?

“Please… These fiends! They won’t let the King drink coffee.” He heard her sigh, and for a moment, he wondered if there was a reason for the ban. “Please…?” 

A man after her own heart. “Fine… B-but you have to meet me so I can get you it!”

“It’s a date, then.” He was suddenly much less mopey, and she could hear him argue to Crow that he was busy, he had a girl waiting.

And then the phone went dead. She felt her cheeks redden, then there were tears running down her cheeks. That bloody Jack Atlas… She supposed she had better get ready then!


	5. To Redeem or not to Redeem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7; divine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> divine lovemail... strikes again

A dark room, illuminated by nothing more than a single candle, a lone woman stood by the piano, tapping a few sole ivory keys. She had lost it all, with nothing but a large scar that her hair barely covered, and an ugly yellow mark upon the skin of her cheek. But she supposed that she got off lightly.

Letting out a soft sigh spinning on her heel to leave the instrument behind, she decided that a cigarette was much more interesting. It was the one luxury never lost, the one she didn’t have to claw back from Sector Security.

The flame illuminated her face for one moment, hazel eyes narrow as she watched it’s tendrils slowly take to the end of her cigarette. And once it was adequately lit, she allowed himself a long drag, blowing out small circles a moment later as she leant against the wall. Nicotine flowed through her body, and she felt at ease.

She was alone, and for once she found herself despising that sensation. So lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice the figure standing in the doorway, watching her closely.

“You never will stop that habit, will you?”

Divine jumped from her slump, now standing straight, staring wide-eyed at the shadowed figure. A familiar voice. One that she had heard in many a dream.

“I’ve told you time and again how bad for you that is.” The owner of the voice stepped closer, and the scent of rose perfume filled the room. “Yet… Will you stop?”

Aki?

She took a deep breath, coughing slightly from the smoke. “Of course not.” Even through the dark, Divine saw the small smile appear upon her red lips. “What are you possibly doing here?”

A hand extending in the darkness, gripping onto the taller woman’s arm. “What does it look like I’m doing?” She pulled lightly, and Divine willingly allowed her to lead her from the darkness and into the light of the corridor.

Just down the hall, she could hear Yusei’s voice, and her gaze fluttered between the woman before her, and the direction of the noise. “Is this some joke, darling?”

She shook her head; the innocence still lingered in those brown eyes. “Of course not. He believes in second chances. And I missed you.” Aki feigned indifference, but the twinkle in her eye and colour of her cheeks lightly betrayed that it was more her idea than she was letting off. “Now, come on.”

“Where?” Divine was a stubborn woman, watching the other closely.

“Home.”


	6. The Blooming Black Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aki, the cooking mama stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET AKI IZAYOI BE HAPPY 2K19

For all of her life, Aki dreamed of domestic bliss, but too much got in the way of that. She was too busy with her studies or saving the world. That made settling down significantly harder than she had ever hoped. She didn’t even have time to try new recipes out, something she had longed to do. But she did have time to play Cooking Mama. It started out of boredom, and then Aki realised how oddly soothing it was during times of stress. Soon enough, despite only playing it a few times a week at best, Aki had become rather good at it. Maybe it was because of its simplistic mechanics, though. Either way, Crow appeared to find her passion for it sweet. He ruffled her hair as he glanced over her shoulder, grinning at the glisten in her eyes as she glanced up.  
“I made a curry!”


	7. If Things had been Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU day // university au wlw!DivAki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt my original plan for today! but it turned out sweet, and is sort of what i dream would happen for me sfuhidsk  
> maybe ill make more f this sometime!!  
> for ref aki and divine are psych students, crow is... well idk

Aki always sat right at the back of the large lecture hall, finding a distinct discomfort in having rows upon rows of people behind her. Usually, she stayed near the end of the row, finding it easy to keep people from being too near her that way. 

But today, she was a little late getting to the cognitive psych lecture, and the seat directly beside ‘hers’ was taken up. She recognised the woman instantly; she had been crushing on her for quite a while, and she was in her tutorial group on top of that. With a light blush upon her cheeks, she moved towards her usual spot.

Divine beside her nodded in some form of greeting, and Aki gave a smile as her own. Luckily, the lecturer was only just getting started.

–

They found themselves chatting during the break, and a distinct flintiness about the taller woman made her heart race! An exchange of phone numbers later, and Aki was texting her flatmate Crow (who had finished his lectures just as she was running out the door) about it.

–

Little did either of them realise that one day sat together would change so much, as mere weeks later, they had been on a couple dates. It started from spending a few days together doing coursework, then ordering pizza together, then going for coffee.

And like that, it seemed that Aki had gotten herself a girlfriend!


	8. Psychic Heaven or Psychic Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think aki was a lucky one and to an extent she mustve. known that but maybe not consciously

The office was cold from large windows opened wide, the cool air of night wafting through the room, forcing dark green curtains to dance in the breeze. Aki sat deadly still in the seat opposite the desk, gaze focused downwards. 

She had seen the records before sneakily, peering over shoulders and catching glimpses of papers that fell out of neat stacks. To an extent, she could understand what the locked doors were for now; she of course had no idea about the extent of it.

And while she felt oddly guilty for being favoured among all else in the movement, there was a strange safety in being adored, even if it was for her power.

Maybe not everyone had as simple an experience as she had in this moment, but everyone that she was able to speak to or contact appeared grateful. She was on a high enough floor to never hear the cries from soundproofed rooms.

Divine glanced up at her from the screen wondering what exactly the young woman was doing while staring off into the distance.

“You… okay?” She asked with a raised brow, the clack of the keyboard suddenly stopping. That (and the voice) brought her from her thoughts.

“Yeah, just… Thinking.”


	9. My Own Worst Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i JUST LIKE DIVINE AND want the bastars to be happy

A loud crash resounded through the practise track, and Aki rushed from the sidelines to ensure that Divine was okay. The woman was fine, of course, but she was slow in returning to her feet, the green D-Wheel that Yusei had created simply scratched up. Touching her head, she sighed. 

From the sidelines, Yusei chuckled softly, watching the smaller woman pander to the one who crashed (who was totally fine, but milking the sympathy). He waited a moment, before calling out “You’re fuckin’ fine, stop acting.” The hazel glare could be felt from over there, and the man just laughed. 

“Rat...” She grumbled, before asking Aki to aid her in pulling the bike upright once again. Of course she did, more than willing to do anything for her. At least the woman was willing to learn something new, right?


End file.
